Game, set Love?
by ess3sandra
Summary: Let the drama begin. Who said life eh love was easy.
1. Covering the game part one

So this is my first Trory, be gentle. And let me know what you think, if I should continue or not. And also, let me know if I should get myself a beta, my grammar kind of sucks…

Also sorry for making it like five sentences. I just had to write something of the story down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I don't even own a car.

Chapter 1: Covering the game part one

" Paris, why am I covering this again?" Rory irritated asked Paris.

"Because it is our team and it won the last game and today is the FINAL!" Paris answered with an irritated voice.

"But its sport Paris, It's against the Gilmore code to even look at it." See it already gives me Goosebumps, Rory showed her arm.

"Arg, GILMORE cut the crap and just do the article, or would you wrother have that I will give you another story about parking spaces?" Paris al but screamed.

"Al right, take it easy. I will do the damn thing." Rory answered in a very annoyed tone.

"Bring the article to me Monday morning." Paris stated and then turned around and started to yell at some poor freshman for spilling coffee at the newest number of the Franklin.

"That woman is going to be the death of me" she quietly huffed while walking to her desk and grabbing her keys.

In the corridor she met Stephanie and Louise, they where like the rest of the school going to the field to shear at their team.

"Hi guys, ready for some serious Go Tristan, Go Logan and Go Finn?" Stephanie Vanderbilt asked giddy.

"I am covering the story not the guys" Rory stated.

"Ooo, somebody had a run in with Paris, you got the story haha." Louise Grant giggled.

"Hey you two, try to tell Paris that you are going to support our friends" Rory answered.

"Relax girlie, you can come closer to the field, I bet that Tristan will be more then glad to see his Mary being interested in his sport carrier." Steph stated in a sing song voice.

Rory blushed and looked away. No I am not blushing, or am I? Rory thought. Tristan and I we are just friends. Na, he is not even my friend. He is best friend with Logan who dates Stephanie, and Finn who is having a non string relationship with Louise. We barely even talk. But it was this one time, the voice inside her head said. The time you two almost kissed. Rory swallowed.

"Hey Rory, where were you" Louise practically yelled in her ear.

"What?" Rory woke up from her trance.

"You zoned out for a bit." Step said.

Suddenly a shill crept down her spine and a male voice whispered in her ear.

"I know I am hot but for you to stare at me like that… tsk tsk Mary, are you thinking Magdalene thoughts?"

"Tristan…" she swallowed, hard.


	2. Covering the game part two

Authors note: I am so sorry for keeping the next chapter away from you for sooo long. And THANK YOU guys for all the amazing reviews. I know this is short but I promise that I will really update Friday if you will make my day and review, pretty please.

Chapter two: Go…Tristan, eh I mean Chilton

As the big blush crept upon her cheeks her eyes locked with his.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever.

"Hello, earth to Tristan, the game is soon to begin" Logan yelled from across the field.

The moment was over. Tristan laughed and brushed his hand over her knuckles.

"I hope you'll be my lucky charm during the game Mary."

Rory came to her senses. "In your dreams bible boy" But her voice came out with an whisper.

"All the time Mary", he smirked and jogged away to meet up with Logan and Finn who had watched the interaction between Rory and Tristan with great interest.

"O my god, Rory what was that?" Stephanie all but screamed.

"I agree with Step. What just happened?" Louise asked with a hug smile.

"I don't know" Rory answered truthfully. What had just happened? She looked at her hand. She could almost feel his touch.

"Aww girlie you are so blushing" Louise stated.

"Am not" Rory answered.

"O, I have a mirror right here you can look" Stephanie giggled.

Rory now became crimson. "O, just let us get this game over with" she answered.

"Don't think even for a second that you are of the hook, we will drag it out of you sooner or later."

Rory knew they were right but she shrugged it of. The Spanish could come after the game. Now she needed to take some notes.

They all took their seats just as the game started.

Rory was taking notes on the game while bickering with the girls.

"Did you see that!" Stephanie spat.

The other girls turned and looked at where she pointed. It was Lindy Johnson. One of the cheerleaders who tried to caught Logan's interest.

"Who does she think she is, that is MY boyfriend." Stephanie was really angry now.

Stephanie and Logan had just started to date excusively and the entire Chilton was in a buzz.

"Well Step. I think that little miss Cheerleader will have to learn herself a lesson" Louise stated with an evil grin.

"Count me in girls" Rory said with an evil voice.

xXx

The game was almost over, Chilton was leading with one point. There was only two minutes left of the game. Rory was writing furiously as well as looking at Tristan…

"The guys are so cute" Louise said.

"You mean Finn is" Rory laughed as Louise blushed.

"Hey boys" Louise yelled out to the field.

Some of the Chilton guys turned their heads just before the last hut 45.

"What love, cant you see we are in a game" Finn yelled amused.

"O just that if you win we will be celebrating at my place tonight" Louise yells back flirtatious.

"Well doll count on it then because with we will win" Finn yelled.

And the game was on the road.

Finn threw the ball to Logan who tackled one player from the other team. He passed the ball to Tristan who started to run down the field towards the goal area. Rory saw one of the players from Philly gaining on Tristan. Before she could stop herself she rose from her seat yelling.

"Behind you Tristan"

Tristan heard Rory's voice and ran faster as well as to the left. The Philly player fell and Tristan did a touch done.

"Party at my place" Louise yelled.

Step brushed past Lindy and ran towards Logan. He caught her and twirled her round.

"We won baby, we won" Logan said with happiness in his voice. They kissed.

Meantime Tristan was grinning like a fool.

Rory saw that Tristan was coming her way. Her breath became shallow.

"O my god he is coming here. Play it cool Ror." Louise said and vanished of to say hello to Finn.

Tristan smiled and said

"I told you that you was my lucky charm"


	3. blush and a sort of kiss

Authors note: thank you thank you. The reviews sure make my day. Sad that season six is over, pout. Does anyone know something about season seven, please let me know. And I promised I would update this Friday so I'm sticking to it. Please review and make me happy!

Chapter three, blush and a kiss

Rory blushed and looked away. "I thought, I mean, that guy came and…" Rory started to ramble.

"Wow Mary slow down, you don't have to explain why you like me. I know you do" Tristan said and flashed her huge grin.

"Don't sweat Tristan; I was only thinking of the team Spirit" Rory burst out. _Yeah right a voice said inside of her. _

Tristan suddenly came to a conclusion "O just admit it Mary, you were worried." he said with a huge grin on his face.

Rory tried to say something witty back, or even that just a lame comeback, but heck she couldn't. Because he was right and that was something new. Since when do I care for Tristan? Before she manage to say something Logan and Stephanie walked up.

"What did you do to Rory" Logan asked with an amused voice. "I haven't seen Rory speechless since, well ever."

Rory blushed but rolled her eyes at Logan.

"Hey, stop embarrass my friend" Stephanie said amused and slapped Logan in the chest.

"Ow, Stephanie that hurt" Logan bickered at her girlfriend.

"You'll live" was Stephanie's response.

Meanwhile a very amused Rory and Tristan watched. But Rory couldn't let but look at Tristan, he caught her stair and winked. She turned away, fast who only made his grin spread.

"So Rory, I heard from a source you are covering the game" Logan said.

"Uh, you know, Paris made me" Rory explained.

"Well that sure is Gellar" Tristan laughed.

A silence embraced the group.

"Well, as the team captain I would like to thank you Rory for saving Dugreys ass" Logan implied.

"She did not save me" "I didn't save him" came from both Tristan's and Rory's mouths.

"Keep telling yourself that" was Logan only response.

"You better run Huntzberger" Tristan's said amused with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Well ladies I think that is my call" Logan laughed and run away with Tristan following.

"See you boys at the party" Stephanie yelled after them.

"I'll see you there, right" Step stated.

"Uh, I need to write this story, you know about today's game…" Rory tried to say.

"No way girlie, LOUISE stop flirting with Finn and come over here." Stephanie yelled.

Louise just laughed and brushed a kiss on Finns mouth before strolling over to the girls.

"What?"

"Rory won't come to your party" Stephanie said.

"I didn't say that, I just…" Rory tried to tell but Louise cut her off.

"You will be there or else" Louise threatened.

Rory didn't like the sound of this. "What will you do?"

"We will make the Cafeteria stop selling coffee and tell Tristan that you have a thing for him." Stephanie stated.

Rory gasped. Deprive me of coffee? You wouldn't do that!

"Watch me Gilmore, I know Rob the coffee delivery guy a little more than you do" Louise hinted and smirked.

A Gilmore never backed down, but with threatening with coffee, or the lack of. Damn her best friends for knowing her weakness, well not that nobody dint know of her love for coffee but still.

"Ugh, fine I will come" she said.

"Yeah" both girls said.

"By the way, wear something slutty" Stephanie grinned.

Rory just rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

xXx

Rory stood outside the huge mansion. Why did she have to go again? Ah, something of never being able to drink coffee in school! People where coming in and out just as they liked. She was wearing blue jeans with a white top with the logo, Mary is Magdalene. Her mother had made it for her also threatening her to talk to Luke and make him refuse Rory coffee. Why was everyone against her today, she pouted.

Rory entered the house only to be welcome by her two best friends.

"You came" a very happy and slightly tipsy Stephanie screamed.

"Well you know, coffee" Rory smiled

"Quiet girlie and let's PARTY" came from Louise.

The following hour where spent laughing and drinking with her friends but when the boys came Stephanie vanished with Logan and Louise where doing a drinking game with Finn.

It had been a good fifteen minuets since her friends vanished. Yes she loved her friends but she felt a bit left out. She started to regret even coming.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and a lazy voice said. "Having fun Mary"

Rory jumped and spun around. "Tristan, you scared me. Make a noise" Rory stated.

"With you I am sure I will do more then just make one noise…" Tristan answered with an amused voice.

"Rory blushed, stop it Tristan I am not one of your blond bimbos who fall all over you." Rory said irritated.

"Well, I can't help if they want to fall all over me as you so humble says it." He smirked.

God, why is he annoying, always trying something. Rory toughed. She looked up upon him. He was wearing jeans who hung low in the hips. You could see a little bit of his boxers. A white tee hugged his upper body. Why does he have to bee so good looking? Wait, good looking? I don't think Tristan is good… O my god, I find him attractive. I have to get out of here. Rory rambled in her head.

"Good bye Tristan" Rory turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Mary, wait I didn't mean it like that, wait god damn it" Tristan said frustrated thinking she was referring to the sexual joke.

But Rory needed some air, or air without Tristan's presence and his cologne and his STOP IT RORY she yelled but she couldn't. Heck, she didn't need to drool. Her minds' ranting was stopped when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Mary, you are special" Tristan stated.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her neck. He stared to trace kisses down her collar bone and worked his way up towards her mouth. Rory didn't say anything bit she tilted her head to give him more access. She could almost feel his grin on her skin. What is happening with her? Why do I suddenly feel all giddy, her thoughts was abruptly stopped when she saw how near Tristan's mouth was to hers. He lowered his mouth, but before they could actually kiss a loud yell was heard.

"Tristan, Finn is dancing naked on the lawn" Logan yelled aggravated because he needed to let go of Stephanie.

Tristan groaned. He let go of Rory. "I am coming back and you are not going to run this time, If you do I will find" Tristan stated.

Rory just looked at him, OMG her mind speeded up, what just happened?

"Coming Logan" Tristan and then he cursed for having Finn as one of his best friends. But before he was went to save Finn from himself Tristan smirked and brushed his lips to her ear while whispering,

"By the way, love the shirt"


	4. KISSING

AN: I am so sorry, really you know life happened and a car accident, so I can finally spend time by the computer without getting sick, literally.

So finally… and review.

Chapter four: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Rory blushed, again. Damn that boy is hot she thought.

"Rory, was what that about?" A very much grinning Stephanie and Louise came up to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Rory answered.

"Don't deny it girlie, we saw that" Louise smirked.

"So what, we almost kissed" Rory replied but then a smiled creped upon her features. "We almost kissed" she squealed with delight and did a little happy dance.

"Wow Gilmore, I never thought I would see you so happy over a boy, I mean where is the first edition of Jane Austen?" Stephanie said knowingly.

Rory stopped and looked at them. "Okay guys, I admit, Tristan is more fun pride and prejudice."

"Blasphemy" they all cried in union and then laughed.

Rory looked smilingly at her two best friends they where really something. They where there to pick up the pieces after Dean and they where always there when Paris started her marathon ranting. It would not get any better then this. Rory saw the guys getting back in to the party. Louise looked at the way Rory did.

"Duty calls ladies; I will get those clothes of Finn again after his striking on the lawn." Louise laughed and left.

Tristan looked over at Stephanie and Rory. He whispered something in Logan's ear who flashed Rory a grin and gave Tristan a manly hug before he winked at Stephanie and nodded his head toward the kitchen to let her know where he would be and of course follow him a he again grinned

"Well, it looks like Logan is in desperate need of my company" a smiling Stephanie said. She looked longingly at the door where Logan had disappeared to. "But if you want me to stay with you when your bible boy comes back I will. I know it is not easy for you when all happens to fast. Even with a pro/con list you have trouble deciding and feelings can be a bit hard to recognize." Rory opened her mouth to say something, touched that Stephanie knew her so well. "No Rory, just listen, you can analyze whatever you and Tristan have going but if I know you right you will not find a solution today, or week. So just go with the flow." She hugged Rory and when Rory nodded her head towards the kitchen Stephanie hugged her again. "Now I will go on my own mission, but not as dirty as Louise so if there is any problem you know where to find me."

Why am I feeling so carefree Rory thought. Since when do I feel giddy over Tristan? This morning I thought he was o cute jock and had even hard admitting he was cute. I mean he is a jock. But o so sexy… Huh, if I proceed to think like this my mum is going to be a bit to proud for my taste. So when did it happened? I don't understand, I mean I don't let myself get carried away like this, I don't let myself get infatuated in a boy as if it was junior high. My mom must definitely have done something wrong in my childhood. But Stephanie said that it is okay to have a bit fun. It is not like I am going to marry him or anything. We haven't even kissed yet. And my running skills are really lacking, come to think of it, she looked down at her feet. She was wearing her mums "come and get me heels". Definitely hard to run in. A warm presence told her not that she wasn't alone anymore. She knew it was him.

Still, she was startled when she looked up and jumped, she slipped on the wooden floor, damn heels. But before she fell literally at Tristan's feet he caught her. "Jesus bible boy, wear a bell or something" she managed to say between the raged breaths that escaped out of her, if it was from Tristan's arms holding her or the near death heel accident she didn't know, she expected the former but that was really too much to cope with this moment.

"Well, Mary, if I will get this reaction every time I surprise you I will serenely NOT wear one." He smirked and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

Rory brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him "Well Dugrey, are you concerned?" She said mockingly. Did he just blush she thought, no that couldn't be. Tristan never blushed. He was Mr secure reincarnated.

He laughed playfully and looked at her. "Maybe I am" he answered smirking. Rory laughed but made the mistake and looked him in the eyes. She could practically feel the sparks flying. She noticed how the world around them disappeared. Music, drunk teenagers merry laughs, it al went away. All that existed in their bubble was him and her. He took one step closer. His hand grazed her cheek. She closed her eyes. Sighing wistfully she let her arms snake up and encircling his neck. "You are so beautiful" he whispered. She felt his breath against her ear. And then he kissed her.

He traced his tongue on her lower lip, demanding entrance. A laugh escaped her that is Tristan for you, always in control. He used the opportunity and deepened the kiss much to Rory's bliss. So it was like this it felt like, a true passionate kiss. She remembered when she and Lane once found a harlequin in Ms Kim's closet. She couldn't really remember the book, but it was one part, when the soon to be couple kissed. She still remembered how the author had described the moment as magic and unreal. And that was exactly how it felt. Magically and unreal. But the thought almost immediately drifted away as Tristan deepened the kiss even more. This was pure lust talking.

Both drew back when they really needed to breathe. Rory blushed crimson. "That was…" she started. "…magic" he finished. They stared at each other and both started to grin. "Stop grinning like a fool Dugrey" but Tristan only smiled more.

"What do I need to do to make that goofy smile of your face go away?" Rory asked amused.

"Well," he looked at her shirt, "Magdalene, I think I can think of a few activities"

"My mum made me wear this shirt" Rory stated.

"Sure Maaagdalene." Tristan answered amused.

"Shut up" she said aggravated.

"Make me". And that she did. She kissed him with such power that they both staggered back until he found his balance and kissed her back. Slowly, without breaking the kiss he steered her out of the room, it was too crowded for his taste out to the hallway. He whispered her name between kisses.

"Dugrey, what are you doing, stop doing this christening with Reporter girl" Finn yelled from the end of the corridor.

They broke the kiss and looked strangely at Finn.

"Com on Finn, no need to look at them when you can look at me…" Louise appeared at his side smirking at Rory and Tristan.

"Bloody hell woman you know I want you, again" Finn laughed.

"Way to go man, now can you two go and find a room, again and let me and Mary doing our bible…" a half amused half annoyed at Finn.

Louise only smiled and started to drag a whinging Finn away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Well that leaves nothing" Rory muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tristan asked well aware of what she had said.

"Shut up" she replied.

"You know you will only kiss me again, we already tried the shut up make me think and she where we got." He smirked.

"Well then, it is good that I am **very** well aware of what to expect." She said as she brushed her lips against his.

"Your wish is my command" he whispered before he captured her lips.

I need to write a paper so, please make my day and be my sun and moon in this other dull day, Girlie girls update ).


End file.
